As a kind of garden tool, the electric pruner is often used during garden pruning due to its compact size and simple portability. This kind of the electric pruner comprises a movable blade and a fixed blade fixedly mounted on the housing, wherein the movable blade is rotatably connected to the fixed blade and can be driven by a motor via a transmission mechanism to swing back and forth so as to perform cutting.
During operation, the fixed blade provides support, and the movable blade serves to cut. Typically, however, because the movable blade has a small cutting edge angle and is relatively thin, the movable blade is easy worn. As a result, the cutting edge of the movable blade can become blunt, which adversely affects the cutting efficiency and the cutting effect. As such, the movable blade typically must be replaced frequently.
Currently, for most of electric pruners on the market, it is oftentimes necessary to detach the housing when replacing the movable blade, and thus the replacement work is very troublesome. Although it is not necessary to detach the housing for a very few kinds of electric punning shears, it is still necessary to remove the bolts connecting the movable blade and the fixed blade, and the steps for replacing the blade are still troublesome.
Thus, there is an urgent need for an electric pruner whose movable blade can be replaced simply and more conveniently without detaching any one of the parts thereof.